(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumb tool kit attachable to the ends of a common level, or the like, used to determine vertical alignment of posts and the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,093 teaches a plumb tool which can be attached to an object to be plumbed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,013, to Baher, teaches a combined level, square, and plumb tool. U.S. Pat. No. 312,266, to Gurley, teaches a rod plumbing level. Swiss patent reference no. 417,982, to Jager, teaches a tool for measuring verticality. All of these four references teach a relatively short vertical tool, as compared to Applicant's current invention, which engages the item to be plumbed over a short vertical distance, for example, a foot or less.
U.S. Pat. No. 527,815, to Schnell, teaches a spirit level attachment, used to off-set a spirit level from an item to be leveled horizontally, so that only the two level attachments engage the item. This permits horizontal leveling of items having irregularities, such as, for example, two joined pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,796, to Masters et. al., teaches a self supporting spirit level tool.